Infection by Gram-negative bacteria such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Acinetobacter baumannii is a major health problem, especially in the ease of hospital-acquired infections. In addition, there is an increasing level of resistance to current antibiotic therapies, which severely limits treatment options. For example, in 2002, 33% of Pseudomonas aeruginosa infections from intensive care units were resistant to fluoroquinolones, while resistance to imipenem was 22% (CID 42: 657-68, 2006). In addition, multi-drug resistant (MDR) infections are also increasing; in the case of Pseudomonas aeruginosa, MDR increased from 4% in 1992 to 14% in 2002 (Biochem Pharm 71; 991, 2006).
Gram-negative bacteria are unique in that their outer membrane contains lipopolysaccharide (LPS), which is crucial for maintaining membrane integrity, and essential for bacterial viability (reviewed in Ann. Rev. Biochem 76; 295-329, 2007). The major lipid component of LPS is Lipid A, and inhibition of Lipid A biosynthesis is lethal to bacteria. Lipid A is synthesized on the cytoplasmic surface of the bacterial inner membrane via a pathway that consists of nine different enzymes. These enzymes are highly conserved in most gram-negative bacteria. LpxC is the enzyme that catalyzes the first committed step in the Lipid A biosynthetic pathway, the removal of the N-acetyl group of UDP-3-O—(R-3-hydroxymyristoyl)-N-acetylglucosamine. LpxC is a Zn2+-dependent enzyme that has no mammalian homologue, making it a good target for the development of novel antibiotics. Several inhibitors of LpxC with low nM affinity have been reported (Biochemistry 45: 7940-48, 2006) and these compounds also have potent antibacterial activity against many gram-negative bacteria.
Thus, there is a great need for new antibiotics useful against Gram-negative organisms.